


All You Need is Lots of Love!

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Love, Schmoop, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: A drabble collection written for the spn_bigpretzel Valentines Day Team Drabble Challenge on LJ - with the theme "write about characters' love for inanimate objects or non-human/non-sentient beings".I've broken it down into sets of five to make it more digestible!





	1. Chapter 1

Title: The Jukebox  
Characters: Jo – and Dean, sort of!  
Summary: Jo loves the Roadhouse.

Jo loved the old Roadhouse that she called home. It was tatty, in desperate need of a new roof and a paint job. It smelt of beer and unwashed hunters. It was rough and totally unfeminine, no pretty curtains or doilies on the tables. She loved the pool table and dart board – she’d earned a small fortune from hunters thinking they could actually beat her.

Most of all she loved the big old Juke Box and never grew tired of the songs on it. She sauntered over to it now, knowing Dean was watching her, and chose her favourite song.

**************

Title: Mr Fizzles Is The Best  
Characters: Garth  
Summary: It's just as well Garth has several Mr Fizzles. 

Garth smiled as Lucy seriously told Mr Fizzles that she loved him more’n anything in the wholed-wide-world and hugged him tightly. She’d been traumatised after seeing her parents attacked by the angry ghost of a previous occupier of their new house.

Sometimes Garth used Mr Fizzles to get information from children, as they preferred to talk to a sock puppet than a grown-up. Sometimes he used Mr Fizzles to make a frightened child smile.

And it was lucky that he had more than one Mr Fizzles, as there was no way Lucy was letting go of her new best friend.

**************

Title: Things Dean Loves  
Characters: Dean  
Summary: A list of some of the things Dean loves.

Dean loves...

...his cassette tape collection.  
...his coffee machine.  
...his dead-guy robe, it’s comfortable.  
...a beer or two.  
...listening to music through his headphones.  
...his bed.  
...pie, of course!   
...the little diner in Lebanon with the cool Jukebox.  
... watching his DVD collection, especially Die Hard.  
...his Vonnegut books. Yes, he reads!  
...the family photos on his bedside table.  
...his Colt, best gun ever.  
...Magic Fingers – the only thing that makes staying in motels fun.  
...his Baby, fifty years old and still going strong. She’s the most important thing in his life – apart from the lanky dude who rides shotgun.

**************

Title: Who's The Geek?  
Characters: Charlie  
Summary: Charlie's favourite t-shirt reveals a different side of Dean.

Charlie smiles as she pulls her favourite t-shirt over her head. It has one word - she wore it for many years, just to see who recognised it as a quote from the best movie ever. It’s getting threadbare now, so she wears it underneath shirts. She met some really cool people at college while wearing it, who became good friends - and sometimes more than friends.

She was surprised when she took her shirt off during a meal with the Winchesters when it was Dean who did his best Vizzini impression - “Inconceivable!”

And she’d thought Sam was the geek...

**************

Title: Don't Tell Sammy  
Characters: Dean  
Summary: It's not just the greatest hits of mullet rock that Dean likes.

Dean still has a box full of cassette tapes; some were his dad’s and there’s even one that was his mom’s. He’ll never get rid of them.

And he’ll always be a fan of heavy rock; he loves blasting it out when driving his Baby – and knowing how much it annoys Sam makes it even sweeter.

But Sam would be surprised to know that when Dean’s alone in his bedroom listening to music through his headphones, it’s more modern stuff. Even a little bit of country, and what Dean calls emo-crap.

AC/DC still rule, but Dean kinda likes Radiohead, too.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five more drabbles featuring various characters.

Title: Not Needed, But Appreciated  
Character: Castiel  
Summary: Castiel has a room of his own, filled with things he doesn’t really need.

Castiel is still bemused at having a room of his own. It has a bed that he doesn’t need to sleep in, but he likes to lie on it to watch Netflix or read a book.

It has a wardrobe that he doesn’t need to keep clothes in, although he does have some spares that Dean gave him. And in one of the drawers of his desk there’s something special.

Meg gave him the tiny silver unicorn as something to remember her by. He told her he didn’t need a token to do that, but he kept it anyway.

************

Title: Memories  
Character: Jack  
Summary: Jack’s confused by the memory stick.

The small object Sam gave him was called a memory stick, but Jack didn’t understand why. Because until he had watched it, he hadn’t had that memory. Life was very confusing sometimes – well, most of the time.

He’s spent a lot of time on the laptop Sam gave him, reading things and watching videos – there’s so much violence and so many awful things in this world. But there’s also love, hope and kindness.

And when Jack watches his beautiful mom on his laptop each day, he smiles. He’s grateful for that memory stick and the wonderful memories he now has.

************

Title: Is This Real Life?  
Characters: Sam and Sully  
Summary: Sam’s pleased to see Sully after all these years but can’t believe he’s real.

Sam couldn’t believe he’d forgotten Sully. Yes, it had been years, but his not-so-imaginary friend had been a huge part of his life, at a time when he needed him most.

And here he was, larger than life in his rainbow suspenders, like some weird version of Mork.

Right now, Sully was smiling happily at him and Sam felt like a kid again. Not the scared and lonely kid Sully had befriended, but the kid who felt happy and above all safe whenever Sully was around.

It was good to see him, even if he had to be an hallucination.

************

Title: Rowena’s Favourite Book  
Characters: Rowena  
Summary: Rowena’s favourite book may surprise some people.

Rowena had many ancient and precious books in her possession, but there was one she prized above all others. It was full of magic, marvels, spells and saucery...not sorcery, although the author was rumoured to be a witch. It was the original copy, taken from the clutches of Isabella's cold, dead hands.

Rowena had used it many times over the years - if she wanted to impress a potential suitor, or whenever she fancied making herself a beef stew or an apple pie. She actually enjoyed cooking.

Yes, Mrs Beeton's Cookery Book would always have a place on her bookshelf. 

************

Title: The Blue-Eyed Bloodsucker.  
Characters: Dean and Benny  
Summary: Dean thinks about Benny.

From the moment I saw those bright blue eyes, I was freakin’ smitten. But there was no way I’d ever let the bloodsucker know that. I’m a hunter, Benny’s a vamp; we could never be friends or...or anything more than that.

No matter that Benny’s smile made my heart race, or that his sexy Southern drawl made my knees weak.

We needed each other to survive and escape, so we had to get along. Trouble was, we got along too damn well. I had to keep reminding myself that he was a vamp, a monster.

A monster I could’ve loved.


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five more assorted drabbles all about LOVE....

Title: Good Vibrations  
Characters: Bobby, Dean and Sam  
Summary: Bobby’s found something that relaxes him at the end of a long day.

Bobby plugged it in and glanced around a little guiltily, although he knew was alone. He sat back and relaxed, letting the vibrations do their thing. It’s just what he needed at the end of a long day, helped him unwind, along with half a bottle of the good stuff. He’d be ashamed if anyone knew, it’s not something a big tough hunter should do.

“Bobby, you home?” Dean’s voice called out.

“Damnit, don’t you idjits ever knock?” Bobby wiped himself with a towel.

“Bobby, is that a...foot spa?” Sam grinned.

“No, it’s a friggin’ goldfish bowl, genius.” Bobby growled.

**************

Title: Sweets for My Sweet  
Character: Jody and Donna  
Summary: Jody gets a phone call from a very excited Donna.

Jody put her book down with a sigh as her phone rang; so much for her quiet night in.  
“Jody-o, it’s me, Donna!” Donna chirped down the line.  
“Hey, Donna, you okay?”  
“Yeah, yeah, you betcha.”  
“What’s up?”  
“I came home and found a parcel on my doorstep. It’s a Valentine’s Day present, Jody. Twelve donuts with pink icing!”  
“That’s nice. Any idea who they're from?”  
“Sure, sure. There’s a real cute card, too, and it’s just signed D, so I thought Doug at first, y’know...”  
“But it’s not Doug's doing?”  
“Nope...it’s from Lebanon, Kansas!”  
“Wow, Donna!”  
“Yep, wowzer, Jody!”

 

**************

Title: The Great Jack Bake Up  
Character: Jack  
Summary: Jack loves lots of things – baking cookies is his latest love.

Jack had discovered that he loved nougat, chocolate and every kind of candy that he’d tried so far. He loved cakes and cookies, so he loved watching The Great British Bake Off, but after a few disastrous attempts gave up on trying to bake cakes.

But it was Valentine’s Day and he thought cookies would be simpler. He’d even bought a heart-shaped cookie cutter and was having a great time rolling out the choc-chip cookie dough and cutting out the heart shapes.

He hoped Cas, Sam and Dean would love eating his cookies as much as he’d loved making them.

**************

Title: The Bittersweet Box  
Character: Dean  
Summary: Dean has a special box for special memories.

It’s a battered old box but I kinda love it, and what’s inside, too. The few family photos that we got from the old house in Lawrence and some Bobby gave me are in it. A photo of me, Lisa and Ben, we’re all smiling. A Valentine’s card from Cassie. Ticket stubs from a Metallica gig.

Sam’s report cards and a swimming medal he won. His first tooth, a lock of hair from his first haircut. Damn, this makes it sound kinda witchy, but it’s just a box of bittersweet memories.

I guess I’m lucky to have some sweet ones.

**************

Title: Letters of Love  
Character: Sam  
Summary: Sam’s kept Dean’s letters all these years.

Sam keeps a folder of letters in his desk drawer. He kept them in his duffel for years, but now he has a place to store them properly. They’re letters Dean wrote to him while he was at Stanford. He told Sam about the latest hunt, about his favourite diners, and about the crappy motels he stayed in, which often made Sam laugh aloud “It’s not just got corny décor Sam, it’s all made of corn – seriously!”

And Dean always sent Sam some money for books or whatever he needed.

They weren’t love letters, but they were letters of love.


	4. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are the five more....

Title: Slinky Love  
Characters: Dean and Sam  
Summary: Dean kept the giant slinky and the Bunker stairs are great for it.

Dean waited for Sam to go before he nipped to his bedroom, then ran up the stairs. Sam may have given this to him – best present ever - but Dean still felt a little stupid doing it when Sam was around. He got to the top step, placed his giant slinky down and nudged it, watching with a smile as it flip-flopped down the Bunker’s stairs.

“Having fun there, Dean?” Sam’s voice startled him.

“Sam, what...” Dean wasn’t blushing, not at all.

“I forgot my wallet.” Sam grinned. “I’m pleased you kept it.”

“I...um...”

“So, can I have a go?”

*****************

Title: Being Together  
Characters: Sam and Dean  
Summary: Sam and Dean have a special room in the Bunker – no, not that sort of room, this is pg!!

There’s a special room in the Bunker, one that Dean and Sam designed themselves. It has twin queen-size beds, a mini bar, table and chairs, tacky decorations on the wall, including a starburst clock. The sheets are cleaner, the bathroom’s much more sanitary. The room doesn’t smell of cigarette smoke, sweat or urine. It smells of them, and it’s where they sleep when they need to be together.

So many years on the road and so many nights spent in the same room meant that although they love having their own rooms, sometimes they just need their own motel room. 

*****************

Title: Such a Small Thing  
Characters: Sam   
Summary: It's such a small thing that helps Sam defeat Lucifer. 

As he fought to regain control from Lucifer, Sam saw part of a green army man, stuffed into the Impala’s ashtray so long ago. He thought of the hours spent playing with them on the back seat while waiting for dad. How Dean sometimes grumbled about playing with kids’ toys, but always gave in and pitted his army against Sam’s.

It was such a small thing, that army man, yet it helped him escape Lucifer’s hold. He remembered all the fun and laughter they’d shared; all the arguments and tears, too.

But most of all Sam remembered all the love. 

*****************

Title: The Bracelet  
Characters: Lisa – and Dean, sort of!  
Summary: Lisa can't remember who gave her the charm bracelet, but she knows it's important.

Lisa ran the silver charm bracelet through her fingers before putting it on. It was beautiful, with pentagrams, crosses, angel wings, a St Christopher’s and some other things Lisa didn’t recognise, but she knew they were all for protection. She didn’t even remember why she needed protection, or who had given the bracelet to her, she just knew it was important. 

She put it on and sighed. It always made her feel safe, but it made her feel melancholy, too. It brought back the feelings she often had, feelings that she was missing something or someone.

Someone with green eyes.

*****************

Title: AC/DC Rules!  
Characters: Ben  
Summary: Ben doesn't care if people think his CD collection isn't cool..

Ben’s CD collection is kept in his bedroom. If he finds someone on the same wavelength as him, he plays his CD’s with them - some AC/DC, Led Zep or Metallica. Some people had laughed and asked why he didn’t have an iPad instead of an old CD player.

Ben has an iPad, but he prefers having something to hold, to be able to see the artwork and photos on the cover, to be able to read the tracklist and notes. Ben loves to have the music fill his room and not just his headphones. His mom isn’t so keen!


	5. Part Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost there, six this time...

Title: The Blue  
Characters: Rufus and Dean  
Summary: Rufus loves Johnnie Walker Blue. (Okay it's not exactly an inanimate object but Rufus sure loves it!)

I remember the first time I drank it, how it sat on my tongue, smooth and full of flavour, then the way it slid down my throat, warming every inch. Nectar.

I’d never tasted anything like it, not before nor since, ‘cause I ain’t drank anything ‘cept Johnnie Walker Blue since that day.

That old fool Singer must’ve told the kid, ‘cause there he was, grinning down the camera and holding out the bottle.

Damn kid’s too pretty to be a hunter, he’s gonna get himself killed.

Least he can go out on a high, now he’s tasted the Blue.

****************

Title: The Old Favourite  
Character: Bobby  
Rating: pg  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: Bobby has several baseball caps, but one’s his favourite.

Bobby stared down at his scruffy baseball cap, thinking he should’ve got rid of it a long time ago. He had others, but he loved this old one.

He loved it because Karen had bought it for him, shortly after they’d got married, to keep the sun out of his eyes when he was working on the cars.

Karen always looked after him, better than he ever did. She made sure he wrapped up warm in the winter and kept hydrated in the summer.

He doesn’t always remember to do those things, but he’ll wear that old baseball cap forever.

****************

Title: Tyrion's No Fairy  
Characters: Dean and Sam  
Summary: To Sam's surprise, Dean's fallen in love with a book!

You’re reading A Game of Thrones?

Yeah, it’s just...amazing. Sex, violence, kings, wars...it’s like Lord of The Rings with balls on.

I didn’t even know you could read.

Bite me. I read.

Usually Busty Asian Beauties...

True, but I love this, especially Daenerys, she’s beautiful and brave.

Trust you to like the pretty girl.

Hey, I’m not that shallow. I like the little guy, Tyrion.

The little guy? Really?

At least I didn’t call him a fairy.

What are you talking about?

Fight the fairies, Sam. Remember?

No. Are you drunk?

No, I’m not drunk, unfortunately.

Yeah, I remember...

Bastard.

****************

Title: Running Shoes and Pancakes  
Characters: Sam and Dean  
Summary: Sam loves running, sometimes to get away from Dean, sometimes to get back to him.

Sam loves his running shoes because he loves to run. It clears his mind, it allows him to just ‘be’ for a while. To feel the wind on his face, the sun if he’s lucky and rain if he’s not.

It gives him respite from Dean when they’re sharing motel rooms. Sam loves him, but Dean can be so irritating, and he doesn’t understand why anyone would run if they weren’t being chased, or chasing something.

But when they’re at home, Sam loves returning from an early morning run to find Dean making pancakes for him in the Bunker kitchen.

****************

Title: The Best Part of The Day  
Characters: Sam and Dean  
Summary: The new mattress is a huge hit.

It’s the best part of the day, stretching his long body out on his new mattress. It’s so soft but firm and moulds around his body, supporting his tired limbs. He never finds it easy to sleep, but even lying awake staring at the ceiling is better now, before he eventually drops off to sleep.

It’s much better than any motel bed’s mattress he’s slept on – no strange stains or smells for a start – and it’s so friggin’ nice to have something new and unused, except by him.

He’s pleased Dean talked him into getting a mattress that remembers him.

****************

Title: Power Shower  
Characters: Dean  
Summary: Dean loves the Bunker’s shower.

Dean really appreciates having hot water and a power shower, after years dodgy motel showers with poor water pressure. And growing up, he was always last in. Dad needed to soothe his tired - often battered - body with the hottest water, then Sammy went before Dean, of course, leaving Dean the tepid water.

The Bunker shower is always hot, always powerful, always perfect. Dean doesn’t really understand how the Bunker gets water and electricity, and right now he doesn’t care. He sings Simple Man loudly as he washes his hair with Sam’s special shampoo.

Man, he loves this shower.


	6. Part Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A three-part drabble.

Title: Everyone Home Should Have One  
Characters: Jack, Castiel, Sam and Dean

Summary: Jack realises the Bunker is missing something.

Jack looks up from his laptop. “We should have a pet in the Bunker.”  
“I agree.” Cas nods. “I told the Winchesters that some time ago that we need a cat.”  
“We should get two, so they don’t get lonely when they’re here alone.”  
“That’s an excellent idea, Jack.” Castiel says and Jack grins.  
“What’s in the box?” Dean does his usual line as Jack carries the box down the Bunker stairs. Sam rolls his eyes.  
“Sam and Dean, meet Ben...” Jack opens the box and takes out a tiny ginger kitten.  
Castiel holds up a little black one, “....and Jerry.”

Drabble Two  
Summary: Dean’s not having the kittens in the Bunker. Nope. No way.

“They’re not staying.” Dean grumbled. “The Bunker’s no place for pets.”  
“But it’s your home, isn’t it?” Jack reasoned. “And 70% of homes have a pet of some kind.”  
“Yes, Jack’s right.” Castiel agreed  
“Who’s going to feed them when we’re away?” Sam asked.  
“And where’re they gonna poop?” Dean added.  
“Don’t worry, we’ve got a kitty litter tray for them.” Jack explained.  
Jerry toddled across the war table on his tiny legs and rubbed his head against Dean’s hand.  
“And you can stay out of it.” Dean picked him up. “Damn, you’re kinda cute.”  
“Yes, he is.” Jack grinned.

Drabble Three  
Summary: There’s something wrong with Jerry.

“Sammy, there’s something wrong with the little guy,” Dean cradled Jerry in his arms.  
“What’s wrong?” Sam asked.  
“His stomach’s all swollen.”  
Sam gently felt Jerry’s distended stomach. “Crap.”  
“What? What is it?” Dean tried hard not to freak out. He’d become attached to the little black cat.  
“Jack, Cas!” Sam yelled. They soon appeared, looking puzzled. “When you got Ben and Jerry, did the shelter tell you their sexes?”  
“They did not.” Castiel replied. “They said very little.”  
Sam groaned. “Jack, did you mind-whammy them?”  
“If I did, it was unintentional.”  
“Well, I think Jerry’s a very pregnant female.”Drabble One


End file.
